1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to positioning tools for positioning a sliding member of a well tool such as a casing valve, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a positioning tool particularly suited for use with casing valves in wells having substantially non-vertical deviated portions such as occurs in horizontal drilling.
2. Brief Description Of The Prior Art
It is known that sliding sleeve type casing valves can be placed in the casing of a well to provide selective communication between the casing bore and subsurface formations adjacent the casing valve. One such casing valve is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,562 to Baker, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The Baker '562 patent also discloses a positioning tool for actuating the sliding sleeve of the casing valve.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 231,737 to Brandell, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,059, and also assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses the use of sliding sleeve casing valves utilizing a positioning tool for actuation thereof in the deviated portion of a well.
The present invention provides improvements in positioning tools for engaging and operating the sliding sleeve of a casing valve or other similar well tools.